


Connecting Curcuits

by YoGPoD



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, it's fluff, teencast au, the hats are bullies, they are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGPoD/pseuds/YoGPoD
Summary: There's a new kid in school and he has to learn who's boss.





	Connecting Curcuits

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this one came from but here it is :D
> 
>  
> 
> This iss for albinobear.xd on instagram!

Trott, alongside Smith and Ross, ruled this school. Anyone who dare get in there way would surely end up in hospital by the end of the day. Ross and Smith were the most brutal, with Trott standing quietly in the back as they walked down the hall. Trott had his headphones on and don't hear the other two stop in front of him until he ran head first into Ross’ back. Trott took his headphones off in time to hear the conversation that he couldn't see.

“...the hell do you think you can talk to us?” Trott walked to the side of Smith to see a tall boy cowering in front of their group, trying to hunch his back to look smaller. He had brown hair and big, black glasses that took up most of his face.

“I’m s-sorry, i'm new a-and I don't…” The boy never finished his sentence as Smith punched his face into the lockers. There was a loud bang as his face was slammed into the lockers. Everyone in the halls turned to look at the commotion before hurrying the opposite way. The boy was touching his face where there would surely be a bruise. His right lens on his glasses were cracked with the impact. Ross picked him up by the neck and slammed his back against the lockers again. The black glasses fell off as his head slightly bounced off the lockers before being drilled by the force of Ross’ grip. The boy started clawing at Ross’ wrist, trying to free himself.

“You talk when we tell you to, got it?” Smith got up into the boy's face, having to look up at him due to the height differences. There was only a squeak from the boy as Ross tightened his grip. 

“You'll now know is as Hat Films, we run this school and you'll respect that.” Trott could see the boys struggling stop as he fought to get air in his lungs. Trott recognized immediately what was happening. 

“Ross let go…” Trott shook Ross’ arm while he whispered those words, knowing the other wouldn't listen. 

“Mate, he's got to learn at some point!” 

“You twat, he's having an asthma attack!” Ross immediately dropped the boy, watching him slide to the ground gasping for air. Trott knew what to do, searching the boys pockets frantically for a inhaler that he was bound to have. There it was, he pulled it out and shook it rapidly before shoving it in the boys mouth and squeezing. There was a quiet hiss as the inhaler activated into the boys mouth. Trott waited a moment before repeating the action until the boy seemed to be breathing normally enough. 

“Shit, is he ok?” Trott looked up to see both Ross and Smith looking at the pair with the most concerned look on their faces. 

“He'll be fine, I'll walk him down to the clinic, get to class before you're both late.” Both boys looked at each other before taking off down the hallway. Trott picked up the forgotten glasses and tucked them into his shirt pocket. The boy seemed to be unconscious so Trott wrapped his arm around his shoulders, dragging them both down the hallway. 

“W-what happened?” The voice was hoarse as Trott continued to walk them both down the halls. 

“You had an asthma attack, i'm walking you to the clinic. I'm sorry about my mates.” There was silence as they continued down the hall. As they turned another corner, he spoke again. 

“Thank you…” Trott smiled as he finally reached the clinic and sat them both down on the small cot that was in the room. 

“I'm Chris by the way, but everyone calls me Trott.” Trott thought that that might be the end of them ever talking but got a quiet response a few seconds later.

“L-lewis.” Trott smiled as he thought of something else to ask. Lewis seemed nice, Trott wanted to be friends with him and help him out. 

“You into machines?” Lewis looked up at Trott with a sort of puzzled look.

“I think they're awesome, w-why?” The mention of machines seemed to lighten the mood. 

“I'm part of an engineer's club and it sounds like you would enjoy it! It's got a couple more members but I think you would fit in.” Lewis’ excitement seemed to die a bit at the mention of others being there.

“A-are your friends g-gunna be t-there?” Trott probably should have thought about what he said when he mention a couple of others being there. 

“Nah, they aren't really into that. I'm sorry about them, I should have stopped them earlier.”

“It's f-fine. It sounds like fun.” The nurse came in and interrupted their conversation as she checked over him. Trott was shooed out of the room while Lewis was taken care of. Trott waited outside until Lewis came out. His brown eyes looked tired and the day had barely even started. Trott remembered that he had Lewis’ glasses and handed them back to him as he came out. Trott pulled out his phone and handed it to Lewis. 

“Put your number in, we can hang out sometime.” Lewis put in his contact details and handed back his phone. Trott took a photo of Lewis who looked shocked and set it as the contact picture. Lewis dig out his phone and did the same exchange with Trott, getting a stupid face from Trott for his picture. 

“I'll s-see you around!” Lewis had a different class from Trott which saddened him a bit but he knew they had chemistry together, which would make it ten times as much fun to see him later on. Trott waved as he ran down the hall to opposite way from Lewis, being already 30 minutes late. Trott texted his engineering friends, telling them to expect someone new next week. He got a suggestive response along the lines of “Are you going to exchange circuits?” that Trott slightly blushed at. When Trott really thought about it, he wouldn't mind getting a little closer to Lewis. Trott blushed at the thought as he walked into his maths class.


End file.
